Singapore
|image1 = SingaporeFlag.png|caption1 = Flag of Singapore|citizens = 1|continent = Asia (Continent)|nation = Siam|languages = |leader = DoctorSnakes}} Description A relatively isolated town located in South-East Asia it is located on the Southern tip of an island off the coast of the Indochinese Peninsula. History Pre-Nation History Founding of a Town '' Founded by PaFilin and Dwa2Seven, the town grew steadily, with a communal bank ever increasing in size, the players worked together, with whatever means they had to further the goals of the town. ''The Rampage of SamCookie A member of the Singapore known as SamCookie obtained builder status and created a few of the towns buildings. After killing several of the towns members and being suspect of stealing and griefing unclaimed territory it was unanimously agreed that he should be outlawed. ''An Unwanted Conflict with the Lykovians After creating a massive 4 chunk public mine (pictured below) an unwanted visitor (WorldOfSeb) was caught attempting to grief and steal from the town. This member was from the neighboring town of Lykovia. After attempting diplomacy, Domovyk lagged only to connect back and find that he was being attacked by the Lykovian and escaped with 3 hearts. It was determined fighting was necessary. Domovyk, a strong soldier successfully beat them in a 2 v 1 battle twice by luring both WorldOfSeb and TheDemonDragon (Lykovia's mayor) into navel battle and destroying their boats as a response to them using hit-and-run tactics. The government of Lykovia has said nothing. The conflict is yet to be resolved. Creation of A Nation After the population of the town grew to a reasonable 11 members, it was time to save gold to become a nation. thanks to the collective effort of the town a gold rush frenzy ensued. With members voting consistently and mining for gold the country's wealth soared. After a few days it was time and the nation was founded. '''Post-Nation History' Dwindling Activity Singapore continued growing until eventually PaFilin was kicked from the server for inactivity, handing the town to another player in the town. Eventually Singapore landed in the hands of Pesetz who ran the town for several weeks, bringing a lot of activity back to Malaysia and Singapore. New Era Malaysia was sold to danhat and the capital was moved to Wilwatika from Singapore and Malaysia was renamed to Demak. Singapore remained in Demak for quite some time until it fell due to inactivity in September 2019. It was left with no town until Siam eventually expanded into Malaysia. Singapore was then recreated by AmeleAthens and Fluxify I made Malaya it's own region in Siam. The town was then bought by Firelord25 and then he sold it to DoctorSnakes who is the current mayor of town. Buildings Singapore's main buildings 2018-11-18_23.29.07.png|The Embassy 2018-11-18 23.28.45.png|The Singapore Bank 2018-11-18_23.29.17.png|The Singapore Inn 2018-11-18_23.31.43.png|The Singapore Mine Notable People Notable Figures in Singapore history * PaFilin (Founder) * Dwa2Seven (Former Councillor) * Laxcrosse (Treasurer/Recruiter) * Domovyk (Previously Councillor, Soon to be settler for the nation) * SamCookie (Outlaw) * Pesetz (Former Mayor) * AmeleAthens (Former Mayor) City Subdivisions The majority of the farms are located in the Northern area, the Governmental Buildings in the South, and Housing the in center. Information * Government ** Siam's government is a constitutional monarchy which means that Singapore is able to vote for the Prime Minister in elections. * Political Affiliation ** No affiliations yet * Economics ** Gold is the currency. ** Main income is currently mining. * Military ** Has previously battled with Lykovia. * Religion ** The religion is divided by Islam and Theravada Buddhism. Category:Towns